Implants are well-known for use in stabilizing bone structures. Such implants take many forms, such as a cage, a plate, a rod, a crosslink, and/or spinous process clamp. It is also known that bone growth can be stimulated by exposure to electromagnetic fields which can be generated by an implanted device or an externally worn device. Both types of stimulators have problems. An implanted stimulator introduces an additional foreign object into the patient. Implanted stimulators also increase surgery time and potential complications. External bone stimulators require patient compliance, and have electromagnetic fields which are farther away from the healing site, compared to an implanted stimulator, thus weakening the field at the bone healing site.
Therefore, there is a need for improved bone stimulation and stabilization which overcomes the problems stated above.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present disclosure is the provision of a combination bone stabilizer and stimulator implant.
A further objective of the present disclosure is the provision of a dual function bone implant having stabilization and growth enhancing electromagnetic fields.
A further objective of the present disclosure is the provision of a single implant device and for bone stabilization which produces an electromagnetic field adjacent the bone for hastened healing.
A further objective of the present disclosure is a provision of a bone implant for stabilization and stimulation which minimizes foreign matter in the body, decreases operative time and potential complications, and eliminates patient compliance issues.
Still another objective of the present disclosure is the provision of an implant device which is economical to manufacture and safe and efficacious in use.
These and other objectives become apparent from the descriptions of the following embodiments.